James Story
by Smyk
Summary: This is a story about James from Twilight, told from his perspective. I hope that you find it interesting, and accurate. I wrote this cause James is my fave character from the movie- GO CAM GIGADENT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- First Scent

We crossed the field, heading to a group of vampires near us. Breezing over the meadow, barely making a sound, our feet slipped gracefully through the grass. Laurent, Victoria and I came to a halt just in front of the strangers.

There were eight of them. I studied them curiously as Laurent persuaded the leader, a tall blond vampire, to let us join the game. The one that intrigued me the most was the bronze haired male.

He glared at me with a barely disguised hatred, his strange golden eyes watching me. A brown haired girl hovered behind him, hiding her face behind her long, brown hair. I gazed back, fascinated by the amber orbs. Why on earth weren't they red? Catching a snippet of the conversation, I heard the blond one, Carlisle; say "…We maintain a permanent residence nearby".

My eyes narrowed; there was something strange about this clan. They didn't seem to be ruled by their instincts like most of us; they seemed more controlled. And their eyes weren't red. Which meant that they didn't drink human blood? If not that, then what did they sustain themselves with?

A cool breeze drifted down the playing field, combing through our hair. And then I caught the scent of my death. The wind blew through the human girls brown hair- and her smell was irresistible.

I opened my mouth slightly, just enough to let her scent penetrate me. Smiling, I addressed the bronze haired vampire "You brought a snack."

Naturally sinking into a crouch, a vicious snarl leapt through my teeth as I prepared to leap at the defenceless human girl who just smelled too good to be true. With a swift move, unseeable by the human eye, the bronze haired vampire (was he called Edward?) shifted himself, so that he was blocking my leap.

He stood in front of the girl, his face furious, and his golden eyes smouldering. Carlisle, the leader was at Edward's side in a flash. As I straightened up, he said "She's with us."

Laurent and Victoria stood on either side of me. We gazed at that strange, strange vampire clan. Eventually, Laurent said

"We will go now."

He started to move off with Victoria before he realised that I was still standing there, glaring at the human girl standing behind Edward. The wind stroked a few strands of her hair briefly, and the smell was overpowering.

With a swift movement, I turned my back on my prey. Wrapping my hand around Victoria's waist, I knew that she understood my intentions. Behind me, I heard the scurry of Edward, and his human running away.

But they couldn't get away from me.


	2. Chapter 2 Ready, Set, GO!

Chapter Two- Ready, Set, Go!

As soon as we were out of sight, Victoria and I pulled away from Laurent and turned to face him. The shadow played across his face, and his expression was blank. A flash of feeling flickered across those crimson orbs, but it was gone as soon as it had come; had I imagined it?

"Are you with us?" the words slipped past my lips unfeelingly, containing a faint scent of pressure. It would be easier with three; but Victoria and I had done this before, just the two of us.

Laurent swallowed, making that fake human noise that I hated to hear. He looked up at me as the shadows rose and swelled around us, shrinking away as if afraid.

"I've had enough of your games. This can put us all in danger. Why do you like playing dice with Death?" he said, with a note of challenge in his voice.

I leaned forward slightly, making sure that my voice was light and seemingly carefree, but dangerous. "Because I can."

Laurent shook his head, and backed away into the shadows. My trackers ear picked up the faint signs of Laurent running; probably to warn the strange clan. Not that I cared. I had done this more times than I could count.

I leaned on the wall behind Victoria, my pale skin shining lightly underneath the moon. Her face was fixed upon the computer, her fingers dancing lightly over the keys. In a moment, the information was before us.

I scanned the screen, memorising all the information.

"Ah, that was just too easy. And he thinks that he can protect her. Pathetic."

Victoria leaned back in her chair, a smug expression on her face. I bent close to her, pressing my lips to her ear for a moment before speaking out the finest details of both Plan A and Plan B.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Go" I whispered into her ear, smoothing back her golden hair.

"Go."

She smiled. There was a slight whisper of air, and she was gone. I leaned out of the window, and inhaled the fresh scent of rain and earth. There was no way that she would get away from me.

I stood into the forest, crouching against the bough of the tree. I sniffed it delicately again, just to make sure. Yes, it was still there. That mouth watering scent that I was just about ready to do anything for- just a little taste…

The moon hovered above me, slightly hazy through the mesh of trees that formed the ceiling inside the forest.

I stood up, power incarnate. I let my instincts take over, until I was less and less composed- the animal all vampires have inside was almost fully released. But I had to hold it back just the slightest…

"Little human… Are you ready?" I whispered, letting the air carry the words to wherever she was. She probably wouldn't hear them… but feel the venom... oh yes, she would.

"Ready… Set… GO!"


	3. Chapter 3 Tricked

Chapter Three- Tricked

I tore through the forest, leaving the world behind me. I heard nothing apart from my almost silent footsteps making huge bounds. I was getting closer, I knew I was. I sprinted through the undergrowth, already planning what I would do when she was under my power…

Suddenly, I stopped abruptly. Birds took flight, and some animals rustled in bushes, hoping to get away. They didn't know what I was; they just knew my scent as 'danger'.

I sniffed the air, sorting through the different scents, trying to find the one I was looking for… and nothing.

I leaned against a tree, and suddenly I saw a long blonde hair resting on a piece of bark. I picked it up, twining it around my fingers. This must have belonged to the blonde prima-donna.

And wrapped around the hair was the scent of… the girl!

I screamed in fury, and tore out the bark of the tree next to me, making the tree groan. They had managed to trick me, and here I was thinking that after my last attack, this one would go as planned??

Thank god that I had a plan B. I stepped back onto the path, my hands still curled into fists. And then I turned and ran towards the town, the trees flashing past me like green blur.

I stopped just outside the girl's house. It was all I could do to stop myself from ripping her apart there and then. I heard the distant noises of an argument coming from her house, and I smiled. This would make it easier.

She stormed out of the house, her cheeks flushed with that lovely pink colour. As she drove out in that orange monstrosity that didn't deserve the title of car, I slid my body behind the tree, concealing myself as the painted scrap of metal roared past.

And then I ran as fast as I could. In order for plan B to succeed, I had to be in Seattle before she was… and I knew that I would be there. I wouldn't pass up a chance like this in a millennium.

I propped myself up against the wall covered with pictures. Pictures of the girl, Bella and her parents. Mostly her mother. I leant down and looked into her DVD box. The plan ready, I popped the DVD into the player, and switched it on, waiting for Victoria.

And what I saw made me smile… I wouldn't need any powers at all to persuade her to meet me if I used this.

Smiling, I picked up the phone as Victoria entered the house through the window, landing with a dull thud. She looked at me, and I turned my head to the DVD player. I stroked the glossy photos of the girl as I waited for her to finish.

I heart the sound of the player being switched off, and Victoria stood behind me, smiling with anticipation.

Gently, my fingers flew over the number pad, and with satisfaction I heard the ring tone. And then she picked up the phone.

"Mum?"

"It's a nice house you have here" I started, smiling into the night, anticipating the thing that would be mine before midnight.


End file.
